Abducted
by Galaxy Wanderer
Summary: Judai went for a walk... And never came back. Now Johan must figure out where he is before it's too late. Spiritshipping, slight OOC, bad language. NO FLAMES! Constructive Criticism is appreciated. UPDATES HAVE RETURNED.
1. The Walk

Abduction

Chapter 1: The Walk.

Rated: T for language mainly.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of its affiliates and yada, yada, yada. Remember to review. Reviewing's good.

_In the world of darkness Judai saw only Johan. Johan, nothing else. Judai did not feel like there should be anything else. But there was. His normally emerald eyes were a startling orange. Yubel. Yubel had taken possession of Johan. She had control of him and seemed unwilling to release him, much to Judai's grief. "Johan!" he yelled in frustration. "Johan!"_

Judai woke in a cold sweat. _'Are you all right Judai?'_

_'Leave me alone, Yubel.'_

_'But-'_

"I said leave me alone!" Judai screamed.

There was movement from the other side of the bed. Judai stifled a curse. He had forgotten that Johan was still asleep. Miraculously Johan's eyes remained closed.

_'Judai, are you all right?'_

Judai managed to calm down a little from his nightmare before answering.

_'I'm fine. I'm sorry I yelled at you Yubel. You already know why I'm upset though, don't you?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'I thought so.'_

It was clear that Judai wasn't going to get any more sleep. He slowly got out of bed, being careful not to disturb his lover. He looks so angelic when he's sleeping, Judai thought before heading for the bedroom door.

He turned the knob so slowly that it was almost painful. After what seemed like hours the door opened soundlessly. He took a tentative step out the door and then began to close it. He took just as much care in closing it quietly as he had in opening it.

He was about to walk out when a thought occurred to him. What if Johan woke up before he got back? He got a pencil out of the junk drawer and scribbled a note on the back of a business card. He then slid it under the bedroom door.

* * *

><p>Judai enjoyed the rush of cold night air that assaulted him as soon as he stepped out the front door. He sighed contently and began walking. This was the time of day that Judai loved best. Most people were asleep so it was very quiet.<p>

"HELP!"

Correction: it was _usually_ very quiet.

Judai turned towards the direction of the yell. He saw two tall shadowy figures attacking another, smaller one. One of them moved and he saw a glint of steel.

_Damn!_ He began running towards the silhouettes.

_'Yubel I need your help,'_

_'Of course Judai.'_

He had almost reached the shadowy figures.

His eyes changed color. "Hey! Pick on somebody your own size, you bastards!"

One of the men half turned before Judai landed a punch. The figure doubled up and Judai kicked him in the gut. One down.

Judai glanced up and cursed. The other aggressor had a gun to his victim's head.

"Any closer an' I shoot."

Judai didn't come any closer. He wasn't going to risk it.

For all he knew the damn thing had a hair trigger. If it had been a knife he might have done it but as it was… "Git up Paul."

There was a groan and the man Judai had taken down slowly got to his feet. He looked at Judai and noticed something. "Hey this guy's a freakin' mutant! Look at his eyes!"

"Hmm… Let's take 'im with us too. The government will probl'y pay big bucks fer 'im."

"Good thinkin'."

"Let's git 'em both ta th' van."

"Yeah."

Judai didn't say a word as they walked to the vehicle. He wasn't about to tell them anything about him. Let them think he was a mutant.

* * *

><p>"Judai?" Johan said sleepily. "Judai? Where are you?" He saw the note that had been hastily pushed under his door.<p>

_Johan,_

_I went for a walk._

_I'll be back by 7._

_-Judai-_

Johan glanced at the clock that was on his bedside table. 9:00. Johan's heart stopped. Something had happened. But what?

* * *

><p>AN: Please review! Sorry for the short chapter! The next one'll be longer, I promise.


	2. FANGIRL ATTACK!

This one isn't as short as the last one but it's still kind of short. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Although if you're offering…

I ended the last chapter on a suspenseful note, so I hope this chapter will cheer ya up a little. REVIEW!

* * *

><p>It was dark. That was the first thing that Judai noticed when the doors of the van shut. <em>You just had to be a hero again huh, Judai?<em> he thought bitterly. _Well, I guess it could've been worse._ He sighed and heard a similar sigh from the child who had been taken as well. "So. Seen any good movies lately?" Judai asked the other captive casually.

"_Movies?_ How can you think about movies at a time like this? We're in the back of a van headed for who knows where and you ask if I've seen any good _movies_ lately?"

"Um… Yeah?"

"What, are you on drugs or something?"

Oh great. He had to try to save the one kid with an attitude. No _hey thanks for trying to save my life!_ or anything like that. Humph. Maybe he should have left the goons at the kid's mercy. At least then he wouldn't be in this mess. He sighed again.

"And stop that sighing! It's driving me crazy!"

Yup. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Johan officially hated the government. How could they not consider Judai missing a national emergency? Well at least they had been nicer about then the U.N. You would think they had something important to do.<p>

All he had done was call and ask, "My boyfriend's missing! Could you put out a search for him?"

Then a woman's voice had said, "Let me get this straight. Your boyfriend is gone and you think that the United Nations is the place to call?"

"Well, yeah."

"Get the fuck off the damn phone."

"What?"

"Do I need to spell it out for you? Get. The. Fuck. Off. The. Damn. Phone."

"Well technically you didn't really spe-"

"_GET THE FUCK OFF THE DAMN PHONE!_"

"All right, all right!" _Jeez. You would think I had given them a prank call…_

* * *

><p>Judai was on his last nerve. This little boy (or girl, he wasn't sure yet) was a major pain in the ass. He tried to engage in civil conversation with him (or her).<p>

"So do you have any pets?"

"That's none of your damn business."

"Do you like card games?"

"That's none of your damn business."

"Are you always this contrary?"

"That's none of your damn business."

"Ah. So that's a yes."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is! I'll bet if I said up you would say down!"

"Why don't you try it and find out?"

"Up."

"Yours."

"I saw that one coming."

"No you didn't."

"Oh, shut up!"

_Screw civil conversation!_

* * *

><p>"Have you seen this guy? Please call me if you have my number is (670)-960-832*. Thank you!" Johan was getting desperate. He had begun handing out fliers. If you've ever tried giving fliers to a whole city and a half you know how Johan feels. "Have you seen this guy?"<p>

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S JUDAI! AND YOU'RE JOHAN!"

Johan took a step back from a girl who had seemed normal enough at first, but now she had a crazed look in her eye. "I'M LIKE YOUR BIGGEST FAN EVER! SPIRITSHIPPING ALL THE WAY!"

"Um… Spiritshipping? Never mind I don't wanna know."

"YOU AND JUDAI LOOK SOOOOOOO CUTE TOGETHER! IS IT OKAY IF I GLOMP YOU? PLEASE? I WANNA GLOMP YOU!"

Without any approval whatsoever the deranged female hugged Johan so tightly he felt like his eyeballs would pop out any second. "…_air_…" he managed to gasp. The fangirl let him go just long enough for a quick gulp of the life-giving oxygen and then resumed the bone-breaking embrace. "OOOHH, YOU'RE EVEN CUTER THAN I THOUGHT YOU'D BE!" Oh great. How was he going to get out of this one?

* * *

><p><em>AN: Review and I won't send my army of killer fangirls to your house to glomp the living hell out of you._

_Johan: Personally I think you should do as he says!_

_Fangirl: OH THERE YOU ARE JOHAN!_

_Johan: ACK! (runs away)_

_*I made the phone number up. Don't really call that number. Even if you do know where Judai is._

_Judai: Who me?_

_K.R.: Get back in the van!_

_Judai: (Pouts) But there's a mean little kid in there!_

_Fangirl #2: OMG! JUDAIIIIII!_

_Judai: I think I'll go back to the van._

_K.R.: Good choice. Anyway, REMEMBER TO REVIEW!_


	3. Murder

"How much money da ya think the boss'll give us for the little girl?" Paul asked his companion.

"Probably not much. You saw what a disobedient little bitch she was. She nearly kicked my frickin' leg off! If I hadn't hit 'er with my gun she probably would've! And remember the boss hates disobedient li'l girls," his companion said dryly.

"Oh yeah. Hey, what 'bout th' other one?" Paul inquired.

"Well he's goin' straight to the gover'ment, 'member?"

Paul's eyes widened. "Without tellin' the boss? Oooh. He's not gonna like dat."

"He'll never find out."

"Why not?"

"'cause it'll be our little secret." Said Paul's partner in crime, putting a finger to his lips.

"Oh Jimmy, ya know I'm bad at keepin' secrets!"

"Yes, I know. That's why I'll be doin' all the talkin'."

"Well what if he asks me about it?"

"Leave that to me." Jimmy said shrewdly.

"Gotcha."

* * *

><p>Judai had to squint to adjust to the sudden brightness when the back doors to the van were opened.<p>

While he was still trying to get used to the light, he felt one of his captors slip something around each of his wrists. He tugged and to his great dismay he discovered that he had been handcuffed.

A quick glance told him that the little girl was being outfitted with a pair as well.

"Oh yeah. Because I'm so bloody likely to try to use my hands." She said sarcastically, kicking Paul in the crotch.

He gave a sharp gasp and dropped to his knees.

"Put a pair on her legs Jimmy." Paul squeaked.

"Do it yourself."

"But she kicked me!" Paul whined.

"Exactly. No sense in us both gettin' hurt."

Paul gave Jimmy a good glare before grabbing a set of handcuffs from a box at Jimmy's feet.

He cautiously put them on the small girl. He sighed in relief. He turned around to give Jimmy a thumbs-up.

"OW!" Paul screamed.

The girl had given him a head butt.

_Wow. She's thick headed in more ways then one_, Judai mused.

Jimmy was laughing at Paul's expense. "So what next Paul? Handcuffs around her ears?"

"Wouldn't be a bad idea." Paul grumbled, rubbing his cerebellum gingerly.

Jimmy pushed Judai roughly.

"Give us any trouble, an' you'll wish ya'd never been born. Got that, freak?"

Judai didn't answer. Jimmy kicked him savagely.

"I jus' asked ya a damn question! I expect a damn answer!"

Judai glared at Jimmy for a few seconds before lowering his head.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, you fucking bastard."

He stifled a yell as Jimmy kicked him again.

"Yes, _sir_."

"Yes, _sir._" Judai repeated with clenched teeth.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

"Yes, it was." Judai said, earning himself another kick.

"Sorry. I meant to say 'yes it was, _sir_'," Judai amended.

Jimmy's face turned purple.

"You don't want to make me angry." Jimmy warned.

"And why the hell not?"

* * *

><p>"JOHAAAAAAAANNN!" the fangirl screamed.<p>

"Leave me alone!" Johan yelled.

"BUT I WANT AN AUTOGRAPH!" his hanger-on whined.

"If I give you one will you leave me alone?" Johan asked hopefully.

"MAYBE!" she shouted.

"Yes or no?"

"OKAY FINE! BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO GIVE ME A DNA SAMPLE TOO!" the fangirl demanded.

"What's wrong with you?"

"NOTHING! MOTHER HAD ME TESTED! I'M NOT CRAZY!" the fangirl declared indignantly.

"Ooooo…kay."

* * *

><p>Judai gave a cry of pain of pain as the bullet penetrated his shoulder.<p>

"That's why the hell not." Jimmy whispered in Judai's ear.

He looked at where he had shot the brunet and stiffened.

The crimson liquid had stopped flowing from Judai's wound.

"I jus' shot ya! You're s'posed ta bleed fer longer than that!"

Judai didn't answer.

"Shit. Ya really are a fuckin' mutant ain't ya?"

_'Thanks Yubel.'_

"I have a hunch that the girl ain't made of th' same stuff you are though. Next time ya make a wise-ass comment, she gets it, not you." Jimmy said.

Judai mumbled something. Jimmy walked over to him.

"What did ya say?"

"Yes, _sir_."

* * *

><p>"You want WHAT?"<p>

The girl whispered it in his ear again, blushing furiously.

"NO." Johan said.

"WHY NOT?" she questioned.

"Because I don't want to pull any out!"

"JUST A LITTLE ONE!" she said indicating the size with her index finger and thumb.

"I don't care if you hound me until I die; you're not getting any of my pubic hair!"

"PLEEEEEEASSE!" the fangirl pleaded.

"NO!"

"PRETTY PLEASE!"

"NO!"

"PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP!" she begged.

"NO!"

"WHAT IF I GIVE YOU ONE OF MINE?" the fangirl bargained.

"NO!"

"WHY NOT?" she inquired.

"I don't want any of your pubic hair!"

By now people were staring.

"PLEASE?"

"NO!"

* * *

><p>The white building was the size of a large warehouse. Jimmy grunted and shoved Judai inside.<p>

Paul did likewise to the little girl. He quickly scampered out of the building with his compatriot.

Jimmy locked the door, and for extra measure, put a chair up against it. "They ain't gittin' out now!"

"Yeah! Well we better tell the boss what we-"

He never finished his sentence. He looked at Jimmy in sickly surprise and fell to the ground, dead.

The bullet had pierced a lung. He hadn't stood a chance.

"Sorry, pal, but ya always were a blabbermouth."

Jimmy stepped around the fresh cadaver and walked away, to report to his superior.

* * *

><p>AN: REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER!


	4. A Dog

"You kidnapped one little girl?"

"Yes sir." Jimmy said.

"That's it?"

Jimmy shifted uncomfortably.

"I gave you three whole days!"

Jimmy said nothing.

"You won't fail me again," Jimmy's superior continued.

"Yes sir. I'll do better next time!" Jimmy promised.

The other man smiled wickedly. "There won't be a next time."

* * *

><p>Judai was miserable. He had spent the last half hour listening to the little girl complain and she was still going strong.<p>

"And then my mom made me clean my room!"

_Oh my god. Does she ever stop whining?_

"And when my father got home, do you know what he said? That I had to take out the trash!"

_I'm in hell._

"And don't even get me started on my grandmother."

_Maybe if I chew my arm off I'll die of blood loss…_

"One time she… Hey why are you biting your arm?"

* * *

><p>Johan sighed in relief. He had finally gotten rid of the fangirl.<p>

"JOHAN! YOO-HOO! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Or not.

He tried to blend in with the crowd, but his blue hair gave him away.

"FOUND YOU!"

_Damn._

"IF I DIDN'T KNOW BETTER I'D SAY YOU WERE TRYING TO AVOID ME!"

"I am trying to avoid you!" Johan yelled a little louder then he meant to.

The girl's eyes began to tear up.

"Well, if that's all you wanted, why didn't you say so before?" she asked quietly.

"I tried!"

The girl started to cry.

"Oh no, don't cry!"

"I'm trying not to!"

Johan pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to the girl. She took it and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you."

Johan shrugged awkwardly.

"Um… can I still have your autograph?" the fangirl asked.

* * *

><p>Jimmy drew his gun as quickly as he could. His superior remained motionless. Jimmy squeezed the trigger. He never missed.<p>

_BLAM!_

* * *

><p>Judai heard the gunshot and flinched instinctively. The little girl didn't seem to notice and kept on talking.<p>

"She made me give her a sponge bath! She had wrinkles where I didn't even know it was possible to have wrinkles!"

Judai sighed.

_'I don't know how much more of this I can take, Yubel.'_

_'I agree. She is rather…obnoxious.'_

"And my little brother always gets away with everything! Like this one time-"

"Shut up!" Judai snapped.

* * *

><p>Jimmy sank to his knees. His vision began to go dark. The last thing he saw was the rifle pointed at his head. Then an eternity of nothing.<p>

* * *

><p>Johan sighed in relief. The fangirl was finally gone. Now he could get back to his search for Judai.<p>

He was walking around town asking people if they had seen Judai. No luck.

He passed a pet shop and a thought occurred to him.

Fifteen minutes later he was the proud owner of a bloodhound.

* * *

><p>A guard walked to the door of the room where he knew the little girl was being held. It was blocked by a chair. Was the girl that dangerous? He heard talking and froze.<p>

"And when I was in fifth grade I broke my arm when I was trying to climb a tree."

Was she talking to herself?

He decided to check it out.

He moved the chair and unlocked the door.

_Click!_

The little girl stopped talking mid-sentence.

He stepped into the room and saw a teenage boy, who looked as if he would rather be anywhere else.

The boss said there was only supposed to be a little girl.

Suddenly the teenage boy ran at him. Purely by reflex he pulled out his rifle and shot.

* * *

><p><em>BLAM!<em>

Judai's head snapped back. He kept running, relying on Yubel to heal him.

_BLAM!_

Judai's left arm fell to his side uselessly.

He reached the shooter and…

_BLAM!_

…he fell to the ground.

* * *

><p><em>Damn… He was tough. Took three bullets to finish him off. One to the head, one to the arm, and one to the heart. He should have been dead after the first shot.<em>

There was a groan from the boy.

_BLAM!_

The boy stood, seeming none the worse for wear.

"What the hell are you?"

_BLAM!_

The boy was knocked backwards by the impact, but moved forward again. His wounds seemed to be disappearing, as impossible as it seemed.

_BLAM!_

_I've__ used six bullets on him! He shouldn't still be alive, let alone standing!_

_Click!_

"Dammit!"

The boy did a spinning kick, knocking the gun out of the guard's hands, and gave him an elbow to the nose. A lone splinter of bone was driven into his brain killing him instantly.

"Uh… I think I'll shut up now," the little girl said.

"Smart move." Judai replied.

* * *

><p>Johan let the bloodhound sniff Judai's shirt to get his scent. The bloodhound sniffed and… sat down.<p>

"No, you're supposed to find him first then you can sit."

The dog decided to lie down and take a nap.

"Arghhhh!"

* * *

><p>"So what's your name?" Judai asked.<p>

"Katherine." The little girl answered. She had mellowed a little after seeing Judai kill the guard.

"So how did you get captured by those two guys?"

"I was running away from home. Again."

"Oh. Why did you run away?"

"Because it's fun," she said sardonically.

Judai rolled his eyes.

"What, you don't believe me?" Katherine asked in mock horror.

"No. Not really," Judai said dryly.

"Aw… You've gone and hurt my feelings."

"Oh no! How will you ever survive?"

"It'll be difficult." Katherine said melodramatically.

* * *

><p>"No Fred don't-"<p>

_CRASH!_

Johan winced. "…play near the lamp…"

_SMASH!_

"Or the glass door."

_THUD!_

"Or the refrigerator."

_SHATTER!_

"FRED!"

_I should have gotten a Saint Bernard._


	5. Fora

K.R.: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! GX OR ANY OF ITS AFFILIATES.

Johan: What? You lied to me?

K.R.: *Ignores Johan* The kidnappers and guards and all that are mine. The plot is too.

Johan: Wait. You mean if it weren't for you, Judai wouldn't be in this mess?

K.R.: *Proudly* Yup!

Johan: Sic 'em Fred!

Fred: *Yawns and takes a nap*

Johan: *Sweat drop* Fred!

K.R.: Ooooo…kay. Anyway… READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

><p>"Mr. Kei?"<p>

"Yes Tieg," Mr. Kei said.

"The girl has escaped sir," the guard said, shifting his feet nervously.

"What girl?" Mr. Kei asked curiously

"The one Jimmy and Paul caught."

"Oh. Right."

There was an awkward silence.

"Thank you. You may go." Mr. Kei said dismissively.

"Yes sir." Tieg turned to leave.

"Tieg," Mr. Kei said as if having second thoughts.

"Yes sir?"

"Get Fora."

Tieg's eyes widened.

"But sir!"

"Perhaps you didn't hear me," Mr. Kei growled.

"I said GET FORA!"

"Yes sir," Tieg said sullenly.

* * *

><p>Tieg was not happy with his new assignment.<p>

Everyone tended to avoid Fora. Why? He tended to kill people when he was in a bad mood. Even if they were his friends or even his family.

It didn't matter to him. He killed. He enjoyed it. He lived to kill. He was sadistic in his killing too.

He always picked the slowest killing methods. His usual choice was poison.

No. No one liked to be too close to Fora.

* * *

><p>Fora glanced down from his perch and saw a guard heading towards him.<p>

He dropped down nimbly from the low tree branch he had been on to go and 'welcome' the visitor

* * *

><p>The man's eyes were an icy blue; he had a wiry frame and fiery red hair.<p>

There was no mistaking him.

It was Fora.

"Hello Fora," Tieg said coldly.

"Cut the crap. Why the hell are you here?" Fora said in a no-nonsense tone.

"Mr. Kei sent me." Tieg replied.

"Oh. What does the bastard want now?"

* * *

><p>"Just find a damn spot to pee already," Johan grumbled.<p>

"_Ruff!_"

Johan sighed. Standing out in the rain waiting for a dog to void his bladder was, oddly enough, not high on his to-do list.

"Are you done yet?"

"_Ruff!_"

* * *

><p>"Why did you kill Tieg?" Mr. Kei inquired.<p>

"Because he couldn't answer a simple question," Fora replied, inspecting his fingernails with a bored look on his face.

"So, whaddya want?" Fora asked, still looking at his nails with detached interest.

"Earlier today a guard was found dead."

"And your point is...?" Fora asked, clearly not paying much attention.

"He was killed by an escaping prisoner apparently," Mr. Kei continued, trying to stay calm.

"Yeah. So? What's this gotta do with me?"

"You're to keep a little girl from leaving the vicinity." The man said simply.

"That's it?"

* * *

><p><em>Freedom!<em>

Judai could once again feel the warm sun beat down on his face.

_No more hard concrete walls! No more starvation no more-_

"You would think they would have left us better guarded," Katherine said breaking Judai's train of thought.

"Yeah…" Judai said absentmindedly.

_Ffffttt!_

Judai felt a sudden pain searing through his neck. He gave a sharp gasp as he pulled a brown dart out of his neck. He suddenly felt tired. So tired.

_Just a little nap…What can a little nap hurt?_

_'JUDAI!'_

His knees buckled. He slumped to the ground.

_'It's just a little nap Yubel…'_

His chocolate brown eyes closed.

* * *

><p>Kei had been wrong. There was more than just a little girl. There was a boy too. Ah well it made no difference.<p>

Fora reloaded his blow gun and...

"No! Wake up!" the little girl screamed.

_Ffffttt!_

…blew.

* * *

><p>Instinctively Katherine moved aside and heard a soft<p>

_Chik!_ She looked at the ground to see a brown dart.

She turned and ran.

_Ffffttt!_

A dart narrowly whizzed by, sticking in the grass a few feet in front of her.

Without thinking she picked it up and put it in her back pocket, not stopping.

* * *

><p>Fora kept blowing darts at the little girl until she was out of range.<p>

Every single one of his darts had missed unfortunately, but he had still managed to get the other fugitive.

By now he would be dead. Mr. Kei wasn't going to like that.

_Hmmph. He doesn't really like much of anything_, he thought bitterly.

He walked to where his victim lay motionless.

* * *

><p>Johan tried to get Fred to get Judai's scent. This time was a little more successful than the last.<p>

This time the dog wandered into the living room and picked up a Duel Monsters card in his mouth.

He sauntered over to Johan and proudly deposited it on the floor next to Johan.

Johan buried his face in his hands.

* * *

><p>Fora noticed that his quarry was still breathing.<p>

He must be a little stronger than I thought. No matter.

He fitted a dart to his blow gun and blew again.

_Ffffttt!_

* * *

><p>Katherine slowed down. The darts had stopped flying after her.<p>

She stopped to catch her breath.

As she did, she took the opportunity to examine the dart she had picked up more closely.

She noticed that about half of the tip had a yellow-ish green color. She felt sick.

It was poison.

Nothing could save her rescuer now. Hot tears began to burn her eyes. She blinked, trying to keep them back.

_Thank you for saving me. I never knew your name but thanks. Rest in peace._

She would never forget the brunet that had saved her life.

* * *

><p>"Let's try it again," Johan said, trying his level best to be patient with the bloodhound.<p>

He held out Judai's shirt, again. The dog sniffed it, again.

This was where it differed from all the other times.

Fred loped over to the door and began scratching.

"What, do you need to go to the bathroom again?"

Johan put a leash on the dog and opened the door. Fred put his nose to the ground and walked slowly. He had picked up Judai's scent.

It was all Johan could do to hold on to the leash.

* * *

><p>An hour later the trail ended in an empty parking lot. Fred whined.<p>

Johan knew there was no tracking Judai now. He had gotten in a vehicle, whether willingly or not, he was gone. He could be anywhere by now. Johan sighed sadly. He and Fred turned around and began the long walk back home.

* * *

><p>AN: REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER.

Johan: Review!

Fora: Or I'll come after ya! *CACKLES*


	6. Yubel's Last Act

**Yubel's Last Act**

**A/N: Sorry for my long absence. I'll be trying to update this story weekly from now on, to try to make up for it.**

* * *

><p>Yubel was dying. Judai knew this. The poison was slowly killing both him and her at the same time. All she was doing was prolonging the inevitable.<p>

_Yubel… You can stop trying to save me. You can still save yourself if you try._

_I would never let you die. _

_But—_

_No 'buts'. _

* * *

><p>Fora threw another dart at the brunet. How the teenager was still alive was beyond him. Each of his darts contained enough poison to kill a Bull elephant. Already he had used three darts on the boy, who still hadn't died. The teenager twitched ever so slightly… The dart was a blur as it flew into the brunet's left wrist. The sharp weapon tore through the vein as though it were butter. Fora saw no reason to stay. If the poison didn't kill the boy, the blood loss would.<p>

* * *

><p>Yubel suddenly felt an even greater strain on her waning strength. Judai was losing blood rapidly. She now had to make a dangerous decision.<p>

Should she use the store of her power that was currently keeping Judai from bleeding to death?

If she did, she would have mere minutes to purge the poison from Judai's system before the boy bled to death. Was it worth the risk?

_Judai._

Judai was slow to respond, and when he did, Yubel could feel the strain it was causing him.

_Yes, Yubel?_

_Would you rather die by poison or by blood loss?_

_If I had a choice? Neither. _

_Judai… I'm afraid you might not have that option any longer._

_Do I not? Well then, I guess I'd rather die by poison. It'd be quicker wouldn't it? And if I'm found, I'd rather not have a wound. _

_Well Judai, if that is what you wish…_

Judai's bleeding began to lessen. The cut on his wrist went from being a few inches wide to a few centimeters wide. Then millimeters. Then it disappeared.

_Judai._ _I may have enough energy left to save you… But if I do, I don't think I'll ever be able to heal you again… _

_Will I still be able to talk to you?_

_I don't know._

There was silence between the two.

_It's worth a shot. _

* * *

><p>Yubel let out a burst of energy from deep within herself. The poison was like alabaster before her, breaking before her will. Then that energy began to wane. She took little notice of it at first, but she soon grew weary. Judai kept quiet throughout the ordeal. For this, Yubel was grateful, for it allowed her to concentrate more on the task at hand. Soon she was done. Judai was aware that her presence seemed to be flitting in and out of his mind.<p>

Judai stood up. He was shaky at first, but he soon was back to normal. It was then that he felt Yubel's presence vanish completely.

* * *

><p>She gasped for air. She knew she couldn't stop running. If she did… They'd catch her. A screech of brakes. Before she could even shield her eyes against the glare of headlights, the car hit her. She felt her fragile bones shatter to bits. She felt warm blood force its way up her throat. She felt her life ebbing away. She did the only thing she could do.<p>

"_AIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!_"

Her vision went black as she fell to the pavement.

* * *

><p>Johan woke with a start. That scream had come from near the house. Damn low-lifers… <em>Probably mugging another old lady… <em>

He threw on a jacket and ran outside. Fred lifted his head at Johan's exit, but it drooped down again in a few seconds, as if to say, "Humans."

"Hey punks! I've already called the police! They'll be here any minute, so you idiots better scram!" Johan called. There was no response. Had he just imagined the sound? He was about to go back inside, when something made him stop. There was a red stain on the side of their neighbors' house. _Funny… I thought the Evans' were on vacation… _

He decided to get a closer look at the stain. The closer he got, the more certain he was that it wasn't paint. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw the girl, lying there. She was pale as a sheet, and blood was still flowing from the grievous wound on her back. And then… He thought he saw her hand move, ever so slightly. He sprinted to the girl and picked her wrist up, trying to get a pulse.

He couldn't.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oooooh. Any thoughts on who the girl was? Well keep them to yourself please~ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Mystery Girl

**Mystery Girl**

Johan was about to give up, when his hand brushed up against the girl's neck. He had felt a slight pulsing… He put one hand on the side of her neck. He was rewarded with the faint slow rhythm of blood flowing. She was still alive!

Johan knew he didn't dare leave the girl in the cold. He picked her up in his arms and walked as fast as he dared to the house.

* * *

><p>Fred curiously sniffed the newcomer. He sniffed something familiar… If only he could remember where he had smelled that smell before… He began to whine. The blue-haired teen didn't notice. He whined more urgently. The boy looked at him and gave a sigh.<p>

"Fred, just let me call 911 and then you can go outside."

If Fred could snort derisively, he would have. Humans could be so stupid sometimes. Fred began to pace. Where had he smelled that smell before? _Pace. _It hadn't been long ago. _Pace. Pace. _Suddenly, he knew.

* * *

><p>"Yes, she's still breathing. No, I don't know exactly what happened… No, I don't think I can move her. No, it's not because she's fat. No it's not because I'm wea–".<p>

Fred began tugging on Johan's pants leg with gusto. "Hold on."

Johan lowered the receiver from his ear and said, "I told you Fred, when I'm finished with this call!"

He put the phone back to his ear.

"Sorry about that. My dog's being a pain. Anyway, can you come over as quickly as possible? Thanks very much."

Johan put the receiver back in its cradle.

"Fred?"

The mutt wasn't in the room anymore… And the front door was ajar…

"He didn't…"

He heard barking coming from his room, and sighed in relief. That relief was quickly replaced by alarm. IN HIS ROOM?

"FRED!"

Johan sprinted towards his bedroom. He dreaded what he would find… _I should have taken him to go pee outside! _

But Fred hadn't gone into the bedroom to relieve himself. He had been looking for something, and had found it.

* * *

><p>Why had the teenager screamed like that? Did he want to wake up the whole neighborhood? All he had wanted was to find out where he had smelled one of the scents coming from the girl before… And then the fool had to go and yell bloody murder… Honestly.<p>

Made him almost not want to show his owner what he had found. His jaws still held the flimsy object. He had to be careful not to salivate too much, else the object would begin to disintegrate. He strolled over to his master and deposited the object in front of him. It was a pretty piece of paper, shiny, and mostly orange.

He had no idea why the girl had smelled like the paper did. Perhaps the blue-haired teen would. If he would stop shrieking like a little girl.

* * *

><p>Johan stared at the Duel Monsters card. Why had Fred put it at his feet? <em>Must be a dog thing. <em>

"Well, I said I would take you outside. So let's go, Fred."

* * *

><p>Fred just stared at his master, unmoving. Until an idea struck him. He picked up the card again, being mindful of his drool, and jogged to the couch where the girl his master had brought lay.<p>

He put the paper object on the girl's stomach, and hoped his owner would get the message.

* * *

><p>Johan didn't know why Fred was acting so strange. Maybe he'd ask the veterinarian when he took Fred to get his shots. Fred was beginning to whimper now. Johan sighed and picked up the card.<p>

_Of all the hundreds of cards Judai has…Fred picked this one…_ The card was Winged Kuriboh.

'_Kuri Kuri'_

Johan saw Winged Kuriboh's picture change, for just a moment, to Judai's face. Realization flooded Johan.

* * *

><p>"She's losing blood too fast!"<p>

"I need a defibrillator STAT!"

"We're losing her!"

"Not on my watch."

"Doctor. She won't survive the night."

_Water… I need water… _Judai could feel his tongue cracking. He hadn't had water in nearly four days. Was Yubel still inside him, he could probably have gone another week without drinking, but she was no longer with him.

_So this is how it ends… I don't die fighting… I die of thirst… What a terrible way to die… _His vision began to blur. He heard running water.

It was probably no more than a hundred yards away, but it might as well have been halfway across the world. He continued to stumble doggedly on.

He was ninety yards away. Eighty yards. Seventy.

His vision was starting to go black. Sixty yards. Fifty.

He was crawling. Forty yards. Thirty.

He was dragging himself now. Twenty yards. Ten. Five.

He collapsed and blacked out. He regained consciousness about ten minutes later, and continued to drag his body towards the stream.

Four yards. Three. He was so close… He could almost taste the water.

Two yards. His right arm gave way. One yard.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So. After all this, does Judai die of dehydration? Will Johan find the connection between Winged Kuriboh and the mystery girl? Will the mystery girl survive? Review if you want to find out. And thanks for all the reviews last week; they're what keep me going.**


	8. Silent Knife

**Silent Knife**

* * *

><p>He had done it. He really had. The girl was alive. What was more, her condition had stabilized somewhat.<p>

He went to the waiting room, where the blue-haired teen who had brought in the girl had been waiting for three days, not even leaving to eat or sleep.

"Mr. Anderson."

The boy raised his head slowly, the days of sleep he had missed apparent in his eyes.

"Is she…?"

"She's fine."

"Is she allowed visitors?"

"I'm afraid not."

The boy's face fell.

"I understand," he said.

"Go home. Eat something. Get some rest."

The teen was too tired to argue.

* * *

><p>Judai had never been so appreciative of water as he was now. Of its life-giving qualities. Of the taste.<p>

He felt rejuvenated, like he could take on anyone, be it in a fistfight or a duel. He was betting people here would be more focused on the former. That was fine with him.

For the first time since Yubel had left his body, he felt confident again. He had been so pre-occupied in his thoughts, that he had not noticed a figure sneaking up behind him.

The figure drew a knife, and brought it down on Judai's neck. All without a sound.

* * *

><p>Johan woke with a start. <em>It was just a dream. Judai's not… <em>He couldn't even bear to think the words. His stomach grumbled.

Johan got up with a sigh, and headed for the kitchen. What did he want? The answer was obvious. Whatever was easiest to make.

He tried making toast. The damned toaster spit out the bread with one side uncooked, and the other side burnt beyond recognition.

He tried canned soup. The can exploded in the microwave.

He tried a plain turkey sandwich. The turkey had gone bad. A month ago. He made the sandwich anyway. _Maybe I'll give it to the neighbors' dog or something. _Dog. He forgot he had left Fred at the kennel four days ago. Oops.

* * *

><p>Fred was as pissed off as a dog can get. He had been assured by his master that he would "have fun". If "having fun" meant getting shots, being bullied by bigger dogs, having his food and drink stolen whenever he wasn't looking, and having to relieve himself where everyone could see him, then he was having a blast.<p>

The bell over the door of the kennel rang as a visitor arrived. Hopefully it was his owner. Or at least, the owner of that god-awful bulldog that kept stealing his water. It was the owner of a female Irish Setter. Lucky bitch.

* * *

><p>As she came to, Katherine began to panic. <em>Where am I? Did they catch me? <em>She looked down at her clothes, and saw she was in a hospital gown. She sighed in relief. But who brought her here? Surely not the person who had run her down…

"Oh you're awake."

Katherine whirled at the sound, to face a young man who looked to be in his 20s with brown hair, green eyes, and a light tan. The man was wearing the standard white coat, but it seemed wrinkled, as though he had slept in it for a few days.

"Who… Who are you?"

"A miracle worker apparently."

When Katherine just stared at him blankly, he decided to elaborate.

"You had a heart attack. I think we caught it early, but not very many people could survive a heart infection."

Katherine's eyes widened.

"A-a heart attack?"

The doctor nodded.

"It's the first time I've ever seen it happen this way in one so young. One of the valves connected to your heart had inexplicably exploded."

_That car driver knew what he was doing… _

"How did you repair it?"

"Superglue."

Katherine stared at the doctor.

"No, seriously."

* * *

><p>Judai caught his assailant's hand in midair, and twisted it, until the intruder had dropped the knife and was on his knees.<p>

"Who are you?" Judai asked calmly.

"I'll answer that when you tell me _what_ you are," the assassin grimaced as Judai continued twisting his arm.

"I'm as human as you are. My turn. Who are you?"

The aggressor laughed bitterly. "I know what we humans are capable of. You are not human."

"Am I not?"

"You really are a mutant… I didn't believe those two fools would be able to tell… But now, it doesn't matter. Here you are, served to me on a silver platter."

Judai was wary now. Those two fools… who could he mean besides Judai's captors?

"Ahh. So you've made the connection. The two fools I refer to are the ones that brought you here. It may please you to know that they're both dead."

Judai stiffened. The man was surely bluffing… Or was he? The thought made Judai hesitate ever so slightly… That was all the edge the other man needed. He twisted out of Judai's grip. He raised his knife arm and slashed downward. Judai yelled in pain. Blood flowed into his eyes from the gash on his forehead.

He began to see patches of black.

_No. It can't end like this… _

His enemy slashed again, and Judai faded from reality.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lots of cliff-hangers lately~ I'm making up for my long absence. **


End file.
